


An eternity to escape

by baeberiibungh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Emotional Hurt, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, i suck woefully at writing sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean meet seven months after Cas dumped Dean. Not a happy piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An eternity to escape

The floor is dirty, the walls peeling and cobwebby. But neither man care, too busy thrusting and snarling into their wrists, afraid to let their voice out. The two hard bodies glisten in the moonlight streaking through the window, giving enough white so that both are visible. One lay on the flood as the other rides him, harshly, unforgiving, punishingly.

Their eyes do not stray from each other. Both strain towards each other with a hunger that is evident in their eyes but both refuse to touch. Suddenly the one on top comes, cursing lustily into air. Both the stomach gets painted white. They still a bit. Then the one on top stands up abruptly, not breaking eye contact, his ass still gaping. He stares at the man under him still hard and eyes glittering, and looks away. At that there is a slight whimper from the man on the ground.

He goes to the side and starts pulling on his clothes. He is dressed in minutes. The man on the ground does not move and he is still hard. Picking up his bag, the other man head towards the door and opens it, pauses and looking back into the darkness of the room, says, “It was nice seeing you Cas.” The door is clicks close.

Cas still does not move. He stays stiff till he hears the engine of the impala roar and move away. Skin still thrumming with contact, Cas turns to his side, his body limp now even though his cock is hard. Pulling himself into a foetal position, he holds his knees and weeps, silently, snot dripping and body cold.

This was of course his fault. It was he who drove Dean away, scared shitless about how much the man was becoming precious to him. Dean had fought adamantly, pulling in friends and family alike to support him, but Cas had been equally stubborn and finally, heartbroken, Dean had left seven months ago. And while these seven months has just made sure that the regret Cas feels increase exponentially, Dean had almost disappeared from his life altogether, friends taking sides and family distraught.

Then Cas saw Dean today suddenly. Dean had a date. But nothing mattered. Within an hour, Dean’s date was forgotten and Cas was sitting in the Impala beside Dean. As he drove, Cas thought that Dean is heading to his home, but he makes a detour and stops before an abandoned building that Cas remembers seeing before. But Cas was happy even with that.

Then Dean has shoved him into the wall, and kissed so hard that Cas tasted blood. Taking off his clothes, he took off Cas’s clothes too and then proceeded to blow him. Cas came within a minute. Then Dean had stepped back, and without any preparation taken Cas. He would not touch Cas after that, batting away his hands when Cas tried to lay them on him. And he had grunted his orgasm without a word. Done with that, Dean has left.

Cas understands now that it was a punishment. This was truly the end. Dean will never come back to him now. Cas had made sure of it and tonight Dean made sure of it. There was no more hope but Cas will still wait an eternity to escape from his love for Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> As i mentioned i suck at writing sex scenes. unbetaed. Mistakes wholeheartedly mine. no fucking idea how exactly to tag this. English is not my first language. Comments and criticisms are welcome.


End file.
